Road Trip: Kids Next Door Way
by bsc9999
Summary: Nigel is back for a vacation from the GKND, so he and his friends all pack up and go with his family to Disneyland. Along come fights over hotel beds and much more. 1x362, 3x4, 2x5, SonyaxLee, 60x86xChad. Not as bad as it sounds. Just read it and see!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Wrote this a while ago as a practice and decided to see how it'd work out on FanFiction. The first chapter's really short, but I've got way more written in my notebook. I'll type it up later if you want. **

**--**

Road Trip Kids Next Door Way

Chapter One: 

"Oi still don't see why ya had ta bring yer cruddy li'l brother." Wally, Kuki, Abby, Hoagie, Nigel, Rachel, and Harvey were riding in a car towards Disneyland. The 13-year-old Wally Beetles continued, glaring at ten-year-old Harvey. "The kid is a real brat."

"Don't talk nasty back there," Mrs. Uno warned from the passenger's seat.

"Yes, why don't we play a game, instead?" Mr. Uno asked from the driver's seat.

"No, Dad!" Nigel Uno cried. "I mean, no, thanks."

Harvey McKenzie had his arms crossed. "Hey! Don't touch me!" he shouted at Hoagie Gilligan, whose arm he'd just brushed. "Don't touch me!"

Rachel McKenzie, the 14-year-old sister of Harvey, sighed. "My parents made me bring him," she said from the three seats in the middle of the van. "Not my fault."

"Abby is not comfortable," Abigail Lincoln said, wedged tightly between Kuki and Hoagie. "If Harvey hadn't come, mebbe Abby could have a seat wit a seatbelt."

"Be nice to Harvey!" Kuki Sanban shrieked happily.

"Don't touch me!" Harvey yelled again at Hoagie.

"Abby's lucky we's all skinny now," she said. It was true. Hoagie was no longer the overweight kid he had been. He was skinny and tall, and he had lost his old aviator's cap a couple years back. But he still kept his flight goggles.

Hoagie grinned. "Say wha?" he asked, flipping his goggles up and looking down at Abby. "Wally is tall now, you know."

Wally looked back. "Oy?"

Abby pulled her floppy red cap down over her eyes. "At least Nigel here now knows babies don't come from Philly."

"Or New Jersey," Nigel said, looking pointedly at Abby.

She just grinned and adjusted her cap once more, leaning into Hoagie.

"Don't touch me!" Harvey yelled again at Hoagie.

"_Just shut up_!" Wally yelled.

"Play nice," Mrs. Uno reminded.

After that, everyone was silent. Rachel pulled out a book and started reading. Nigel started out the window. Wally was watching a movie on the laptop he'd brought along. Harvey was playing on a DS. Hoagie was tinkering with Nigel's broken watch. Abby was listening to her mp3 player, and Kuki was watching one of those annoying "chick-flicks" on her iPod. Mr. and Mrs. Uno got back to cheerfully chatting about how much Nigel and his friends were growing up and whatever happened to Lizzie Devine.

When they got to the hotel, which was a few blocks away from Disneyland, everyone piled out (taking care to not even _nudge_ Harvey).

While the teenagers (and 10-year-old) horsed around in the lobby, Mr. and Mrs. Uno checked into the hotel.

There were three rooms, all on the third floor: One for Mr. and Mrs. Uno, with one bed in it, one for the girls, with two queen beds and a sofa bed, and one for the boys, with two queen beds and a sofa bed.

"Abby calls da sofa," Abby said, plinking her suitcase on the already-unfolded sofa bed.

"I'll take the bed by the window," Rachel said, placing her suitcase on the ground and her book on the bed.

"And I can run if murderers come through the window!" Kuki said cheerfully, cuddling her favorite Rainbow Monkey in her arms. Rachel and Abby stared at her. "What?"

--

Meanwhile, the boys were trying to set the bed arrangements up.

"Harvey needs the sofa," Nigel decided.

"Cause he's so TOUCH-y!" Hoagie joked, laughing. "HAHAHAHAHA!!"

Harvey just sat on his bed and said, "I didn't want to be here in the first place, okay?"

"Oooh, miss your li'l friends in Sector W?" Wally asked sarcastically.

Even though Harvey had been decommissioned three years ago, he was recommissioned a few months later when he tried to get in again and showed great skill—he was way better than he used to be. Of course, all of Sector V, and obviously Rachel, had gone on to the TND. Even Nigel, who was sent to the GKND, got sent back for five years' leave—that was a long time on earth, though not in space, so they didn't mind. All had knowledge of the Kids Next Door.

"I don't miss 'em," Harvey said. "Sonya and Lee were getting real mushy anyway."

Nigel was still thinking about the bed arrangements. "Two of us have to share a bed," he said.

Wally looked shocked until Hoagie said, digging through his suitcase, "I brought another bed just for this." He pulled out what looked like a cube of wood, about as big as those game dice. He pressed a button, and out came a single-sized bed—mattress, sheets, pillow, everything. "I made it. I thought there'd be a bit of trouble on the beds."

"Sweet!" Wally said, running over to it and jumping onto it. "Oi want it!"

"Okay," Hoagie agreed. "As long as I get the bed by the door."

"Why?" Nigel asked.

"So if a murderer breaks through the window, I could run," Hoagie said.

"That's exactly what Kuki said," Rachel laughed, walking in through the open door.

Nigel adjusted his sunglasses. "That's believable. Only those two could think _that _up."

Kuki and Abby walked in.

"Think what up?" Kuki asked cheerfully. "The murderer thing?"

"Yeah," Wally said, setting his laptop on his bed.

"Oooh, Wally," Kuki said, "You get four beds in here?" She crossed her arms, letting her too-long green sweatshirt sleeves flop around. "Not fair!"

"Relax," Abby said, chuckling. "Abby bets one of 'em Hoagie brought along."

"You know me," he said, putting his arm around Abby's shoulders.

"Yup," she grinned.

"Oy," Wally said, standing up. "When are we goin' ta Disneyland?"

"Tomorrow," Nigel replied, looking at his wristwatch, now fixed by Hoagie. "Right now, it's about eight PM. We are _not _going now," he said. "Because—"

He was cut off by his parents. "Come on, kids! Let's get to Disneyland!"

Wally gave Nigel a satisfied smirk, taking Kuki's hand and going with her to the door. Hoagie took Abby's, and Nigel flung his arm over Rachel's shoulder.

As Nigel's parents gushed about how cute it was, Harvey stood and said, "Come on! Let's go already!"

Harvey, of course, had been neatly forgotten during the others' conversations, and they all turned at his voice, surprised he was even there for a moment. Then they realized the meaning of his words and ran out to the car. Harvey trailed behind.

--

**A/N: So? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Review, and tell me if you want me to continue. Because if you don't review, I'll tell Sonya that you wanted to stick her in a dark room. And you don't want that, do you? **


	2. Chapter 2

"Let's go on the teacups!" Kuki squealed.

"Let's get ta California Adventures. Abby is _dyin' _ta get on Screamin'," Abby said.

"I say we go to Tomorrowland!" Hoagie offered.

"Big Thunder Mountain Railroad!" Wally howled happily.

"The Dumbo ride," Rachel said. "It's a classic!"

"I want to go on Space Ranger Spin," Harvey decided.

Mr. Uno's vote overruled all (because he was the responsible adult, of course). "It's a Small World," he said simply. "It's a family tradition to go there on the first day."

Everyone whined, but in the end, they all agreed to go. Even Nigel said, "That's even more of a classic than Dumbo."

So they all walked together to It's a Small World, where, after they got off, Harvey complained, "That African mask really freaks me out."

They then heard a familiar voice coming out of the attraction, staying, "So…dark. So dark, Lee."

They turned and saw Sonya and Lee, walking with Fanny and Paddy in tow.

"Not cool," Lee agreed.

Shauny was running towards Paddy. "Wait for me!" he yelped.

Rachel walked up to Fanny and said, "I see you've brought the whole family."

Fanny sneered. "And their stupid little friends," she added. Fanny had been accepted into the TND, also, so she knew where Sonya and Lee came into the picture. "The whole of Sector W—and my other little brother. But Patton's going ta be comin' soon. He needs to finish that stupid project his Social Studies teacher assigned."

"Hi, Harvey!" Sonya said. Lee gave him a small smile, playing with his yo-yo.

The leader of Sector W didn't even smile. "Sonya," he nodded at her. "Lee. Paddy. Shauny. Fanny," he said, nodding at each person in turn. It wasn't even really a greeting.

"Wanna tag along with us?" Sonya asked, always the peppy one.

"Better staying with these _teenagers_," Harvey said with a sneer, accepting.

Rachel took to immediate big-sister mode. "You have your cell phone, right?"

The small boy pulled the electronic device out of his pocket. "Duh."

Rachel ignored her brother's attitude and continued. "I'll call you when it's time for us to meet up again, okay?"

Harvey ran along to catch up with Fanny and the other kids. "Yeah!" he shouted back at her.

Wally watched him scamper off. "Well, at least that little buck-toothed jerk is gone."

"I feel sorry for Sector W," Hoagie said, looking at Harvey's retreating figure.

"It's like we're torturing them," Nigel agreed. "Who made him leader of Sector W?"

All heads swiveled toward Rachel.

Just then, Mr. and Mrs. Uno walked up to the teenagers from the exit of It's a Small World.

"Wonderful attraction," Mr. Uno said. "I love the artwork on that thing."

"It's very well-done," Mrs. Uno agreed. "Did you kids enjoy it?" she asked.

"No," Wally snapped rudely.

"What he means is," Nigel said, before his parents could realize how rude that had been, "That he would rather be on Big Thunder Mountain Railroad than here."

"Well by all means old chaps, let's go!" Mr. Uno said happily.

Wally let out a cheerful "Whoop!" and ran towards Frontierland.

The others quickly ran behind.

--

"That was _awesome_!" Wally walked out of the attraction, whooping with joy.

"It was too fast," Kuki said. Her head was spinning. She leaned on Wally. He didn't object.

"Abby always liked dat ride," Abby said. She was holding onto Hoagie's hand.

Hoagie grinned madly. "Man, I love that ride! Whoo-hoo!" He threw his arms up into the air, bringing Abby's hand with them. "Did you see that goat eating dynamite?" He replaced his arms to his sides, and Abby's hand came down. "I love that goat!"

Nigel had his arm flung over Rachel's shoulder. "I like it," he said, "Because it has adventure _and _thrills." He grinned.

Rachel said, happily, "It was a good ride. You can't get more Western here than Big Thunder Mountain Railroad."

"How about Splash Mountain?" Mr. Uno called, walking towards the popular attraction.

Wally let out another one of his legendary "Whoop!"s, and they all ran at breakneck speed toward Splash Mountain.

The line wasn't long, since it was late and everyone was trying to get to a good stop to watch the fireworks.

That was the last ride they would be able to go on; the park was closing soon.

Splash Mountain was dark, which made the ride a bit spooky, because it was nighttime, but of course, the girls had their own individual guys to lean on and to hang on to.

They bought the pictures after they rode. They were really good. In the front of the log, Nigel and Rachel were going nuts, arms up, laughing and screaming their heads off. Behind them, Abby was relaxed and calm, leaning against Hoagie and smiling. Hoagie had his arms up, yelling happily. Behind them, Mr. and Mrs. Uno seemed to be enjoying it, but not as much as the teens.

"That was cool," Nigel said, walking out with his arm around Rachel's shoulder.

"Yes, it was," Rachel agreed.

"It was sca-a-a-a-ry," Kuki said. She gripped Wally's hand tightly. "The drop…"

"Abby had fun," Abby said. Hoagie's arm was around her waist. "A pretty tame ride."

"I'll say," Hoagie said cheerfully. "It's like the time I was piloting a plane once. I did a few tricks, and—man, it's so cool!"

"Wet, too," Wally said, looking at his clothes. "Ah, well."

"Yes, very wet!" Mrs. Uno agreed.

"But quite fun!" Mr. Uno smiled.

As the gang and Nigel's parents watched the last of the fireworks, they smiled. It had been a great night.

None of them ever wanted it to end.

--

Rachel called up Harvey, and they headed back to the hotel.

They could tell Harvey had had fun. "We went on Space Ranger Spin a _million _times," he bragged. "I beat Paddy _bad_."

In the lobby of the hotel, Mr. Boss was doing a quick headcount of Fanny's group, and Paddy ran up to Harvey, quickly objecting. "You did not…"

"Stay still, Paddy, ye _stupid _boy!" Fanny demanded in her broad Irish brogue.

After that, receptionist at the desk shot them a fierce look, and the kids and teens quickly rushed into the elevator to their respective rooms.

--

Wally was awakened by the feeling of someone quietly shaking his arm. "What the crud…"

"Wake up!" Kuki said cheerfully.

"Oy!" Wally sat bolt upright in his bed. "How did you git in 'ere?" He looked around. He saw that Nigel was being gently shoved around by Rachel.

Hoagie wasn't so lucky. Abby was shaking him—hard.

Wally laughed. It looked skull-shattering.

--

Hoagie awoke to Abby's voice. "Wake up!" she said. Abby shook Hoagie so hard it felt like all his teeth would vibrate out of his gums.

Abby planted a kiss on his forehead and said, "Finally awake, sleepyhead." She slapped him gently with her hat.

Hoagie chuckled. "Good morning to you, too, Abby."

--

"Rachel…" Nigel looked up at Rachel's face, looking down at him. "It's only five in the morning, you know. How did you—"

"Get in?" Rachel interrupted. Rachel dangled the room card from the tips of her fingers. "Your parents gave me this key so we could wake you guys up."

"Give me that!" Nigel sat up and grabbed at the card key.

Rachel laughed and dangled it higher.

--

Harvey woke up to the sound of the teenage boys screaming. "Teenagers," he mumbled, rolling over in his fold-out sofa.

Rachel knocked him in the head with a pillow. "Wake up, Harvey!"

"Aw, Rachel…" he moaned, rolling over in his bed.

"Don't make me give you a direct order."

"Shut up," Harvey snapped. But he got up anyways.

The girls were all dressed and up, and Wally was in the bathroom getting ready. Hoagie and Nigel were pounding on the bathroom door.

Harvey rolled out of bed, fully clothed. "And that's why I sleep with my clothes on," he said with a sneer.

He waited to get into the bathroom, taking care not to touch anybody.

--

"Anyone hungry?" Mrs. Uno knocked on the door of the boys' room.

Rachel opened the door. "The boys are. They look starving."

Hoagie looked around. "We do?"

Abby smacked him with her hat.

"Ow!" Hoagie exclaimed. "My grandma already hits me; I don't need you to do that, too!" That earned him another smack.

Kuki was cradling her favorite Rainbow Monkey, a plain orange one, giggling.

Wally was watching the movie he had started the day before, and Harvey was back to his DS. Nigel was playing around with his watch; it seemed Hoagie had added on a few confusing extra functions that Nigel had no idea how to work.

Rachel turned back to Mrs. Uno. "Okay, then again, maybe not."

"Well," Mrs. Uno said cheerfully, "When you are hungry, there's breakfast down in the lobby."

Rachel grinned and turned back to her friends. "Hey, guys. Did you hear that? We can _knock ourselves out _making waffles."

"Don't forget breakfast doesn't start until six," Mrs. Uno reminded.

"Aw, man!" Wally said, looking truly disappointed. "We 'afta wait like a whole hour? What'd these cruddy girls wake us up for anyways?" He scowled.

By this time, Mrs. Uno had left.

Kuki turned to talk to Wally. "Girls aren't cruddy, silly!" she said, giggling happily.

"Well then, wot are they?" Wally asked.

"Mmmm…" Kuki began, thinking. Then she giggled and said, "I don't know!" She cuddled her orange Rainbow Monkey.

Abby rolled her eyes. She really didn't like it when Kuki acted all girly—which was pretty much 24/7.

"Hey!" Hoagie said to Abby. "How come you don't whack _her _with your hat?"

Abby happily whacked Hoagie with her hat.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: HAHAHAHA! I've updated! Guess you didn't expect it! Oh, man, I never thought I'd update this. I actually made a vow to myself: NEVER START ANOTHER MULTI-CHAPTERED FANFICTION. Because, of course, I would never update it. But even my younger brother is a fan of this story. **

**Oh, and by the way, about the new triangle…don't kill me. I'm crazy and I think this story needs SOME drama. XD **

--

"What time is it?" Wally started whining. "What time is it? What time is it?"

"Not six," Rachel said, "So be quiet. Really, if you're hungry, Abby probably has something to tide you over until then."

"Uh-uh! Abby ain't givin' away her candy!" Abby shouted up from her mp3 player.

"Oh, come on! I'm hungry!"

"No!"

"Oh, foine." Wally returned to his laptop.

At that moment, there was a knock on the door, and this time Kuki rushed over to open it. "Helloooooooo!"

"Oookay," the small blond standing in the doorway said. "Um, can we come in?" Lee was standing next to her, and a few more people were standing behind.

"Yesssssss!" Kuki said, holding the door open and giggling. "Have a nice day!" She giggled some more, than bounced into the room after them.

As Sonya walked into the room, Lee, who had been standing next to her, leaned over and whispered, "Not cool."

Sonya giggled and walked on. She stopped in the middle of the room, waiting for everyone else to come in. There was Fanny, Shauny, and Paddy left—and finally, there was a big surprise for them all…

"Patton!" Everyone exclaimed, running toward him.

"Good to see you!"

"How have you been?"

"How's everything?"

"Working my summer job," he replied, seemingly untouched by all the questions thrown at him at once. "And I'm tired. Man, I traveled all night to get here." He shot Fanny a smile. "But it was worth it."

If Fanny had caught the smile, she didn't react, and Patton was caught off guard. Girls usually reacted.

But then again, Patton knew Fanny wasn't a usual girl, so he left it at that.

"Any _more _surprises we don't know 'bout?" Abby asked sarcastically.

"Well…" Nigel coughed. "Ahem. My parents actually invited Chad, and he's due to come in right about…now."

As if on cue, Chad burst into the door without even knocking.

"Oh, I knew it!" Hoagie exclaimed. "What a coincidence!" He turned to Wally, and said, "Write this down. We're charting this all when we get home."

Wally nodded and wrote something unintelligible in the notebook Hoagie had just handed him. "P, X, Q…12."

"Hey, the door was open, so…how is everybody?" Chad still stood awkwardly in the doorway.

Nobody said anything, until Hoagie exclaimed, "I didn't bring another bed!"

"I don't want another person in here!" Harvey shouted.

If looks could kill, the looks of Hoagie and Harvey, and Wally's at realizing he would have to share another bed, all those put together would have him dead, resurrected, killed twice, and murdered three times.

Ouch.

"But, Hoagie, I brought a bed, too," trying to ignore the looks. "Geez." He reached into his duffel bag, pulled out a ball, and threw it onto the ground. "There."

But when Nigel looked back at his friends, he saw Patton and Chad glaring daggers at each other.

These looks were even worse than the ones before.

"What happened?" Nigel asked.

"Chad was hittin' on Fanny," Wally said, excited, "And Patton socked 'im in the eye! Then Chad hit 'im, then Patton hit 'im again! Man, this trip is so cool!"

What Wally didn't know was that it would be cooler than he really wanted it to be.


End file.
